bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sōsuke Aizen
to były kapitan 5 dywizji, zdrajca Gotei 13 i przywódca Arrancarów Wygląd Podczas pobytu w Soul Society nosił typowy strój Shinigami oraz okulary i miał wygląd typowego, spokojnego intelektualisty. W Hueco Mundo nie nosi już okularów, włosy ma zaczesane do tyłu z jednym pasmem opadającym na czoło a ubrany jest w strój Arrancarów (początkowo tylko płaszcz narzucony na strój Shinigami a później już normalny strój Arrancarów} z bordowym pasem. Ogólny opis Początkowo wydaje się być miłą osobą. Nigdy nie wpada w gniew. Osiągnął limit możliwości Shinigami. Jak się okazuje jest osobą bezwzględną i dążącą do celu po trupach (w przenośni i częściowo dosłownie bo nie waha się zabić żeby go osiągnąć). Jest również ambitny, bardzo mądry i stanowczy. Posiada potężną moc. Nikogo się nie boi. W Soul Society uważany za zdrajce (tak samo jak Kaname Tousen i Gin Ichimaru). Historia left|thumb|180px|Aizen w Soul Society Wczesne współżycie Wiadomo, że ok 110 lat przed główną fabuła Bleach był porucznikiem 5 dywizji. Jego kapitanem był wtedy Hirako Shinji. Aizen eksperymentował wtedy z Shinigami i Hollowami. Zamienił tym sposobem 8 ważnych Shinigami tworząc Vizardów. Jednak wina za ten incydent spadła na Uraharę. Aizen w tym czasie spotkał Ichimaru i Tōsena. Został kapitanem 5 dywizji i uczynił Ichimaru swoim porucznikiem i prawą ręką. Później uratował przed ogromnymi Hollowami część grupy z Akademi. Zauważył wówczas potencjał Momo Hinamori, Renjiego Abaraia oraz Izuru Kiry. Gdy wstąpili oni do Gotei 13 Hinamori została przyjęta do jego oddziału, zaś Kira został przydzielony do oddziału Gina. Zauważył również, że będzie miał trudności w manipulowaniu Renjim więc pozbył się go ze swojego oddziału. thumb|140px|Aizen jako porucznik left|thumb|Aizen w Hueco Mundo z Ichimaru i Tōsenem Po rozpoczęciu fabuły Bleach Początkowo widzimy go gdy pojawia się na zebraniu kapitanów po wtargnięciu ryoka do Seireitei. Później gdy Gin tłumaczy się dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo mówi wtedy Ginowi że mu tego nie daruje. Wykorzystał swojego porucznika ( Hinamori Momo )do swoich dalszych celów. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu tworzy iluzje swojej śmierci i ukrywa się w siedzibie 46 sal centralnych których członków wcześniej zamordował. Stamtąd manipuluje wszystkim w Soul Society. Przekręt odkrywają jednak Tōshirō Hitsugaya i jego porucznik. Sosuke manipuluje Hinamori w taki sposób że tak atakuje kapitana 10 oddziału jednak zostaje pokonana lecz nie zabita.Gdy cała prawda wychodzi na jaw Aizen szybko pokonuje młodego kapitana i próbuje zabić obserwującą to Momo Hinamori. Jednak kapitan 4 dywizji Retsu Unohana również odkrywa prawdę o Aizenie i powiadamia Gotei 13 Aizen ujawnia się i po krótkich walkach z Abaraiem oraz Ichigo wydobywa z duszy Rukii Hōgyoku po czym z Ginem Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsenem udają się do Hueco Mundo .thumb|200px|Aizen w Sztucznej Karakurze Z tamtąd wysyła kilku Arrancarów na przeszpiegi do świata ludzi Później widzimy go gdy tworzy przy i użyciu Hogyoku Wonderwice Magerę. Rozkazuje też porwać Orihime Inoue. Później przypuszcza inwazję na miasto Karakura by stworzyć z niego Klucz Króla. W trakcie próby zniszczenia miasta poprzez Arrancar|arrancarów]] zostaje uwięziony przez Yamamoto za ognistą ścianą okalającą jego, Ichimaru i Tōsena. Gdy przychodzi Wonderwice rozkazuje Furze zdmuchnąć ogień i uwolnić Aizena. Ten zaś gdy Primera i Segunda Espada zostali pokonani przerywa walkę Gin z Hirako, zabija Tię i prowokuje Vizardów do ataku - gdy tylko Hyiori usiłuje go zabić nagle pojawia się Gin i przecina ją na pół. Gdy do Karakury przybywa Ichigo z zamiarem zabicia Aizena jednym ciosem, okazuje się, że jego Getsuga Tensho zostaje powstrzymana przez Aizena. Ichigo orientuje się jak wielki błąd popełnił - powinien przed zadaniem ciosu założyć maskę Pustego, ale obawiał się utraty kontroli nad Pustym. Aizen pokazuje swoją potęgę, bez problemu przemieszczając się wokół Ichigo w ułamkach sekundy. Próbuje sprowokować Ichigo do ataku, ale chłopaka powstrzymuje kapitan 7 dywizji Sajin Komamura. Do walki u boku Ichigo stają ci, którzy trzymają się jeszcze na nogach. Moce i umiejętności Aizen ma potężne reiatsu (Samym spojrzeniem potrafił spowodować że Grimmjow nie mógł się ruszyć). Doskonale włada Kidō (użył Hadō z najwyższego poziomu). Ma też doskonałe zdolności przywódcze i manipulacyjne. Osiągnął limit możliwości Shinigami. Szybkość '- W chapterze 119 przeciął on 13 kapitanów w ciągu ułamku sekundy, a same jego ruchy, są tak szybkie, że żaden z żyjących obecnie shinigami nie jest w stanie ich zauważyć. Pokonuje on samodzielnie w FakeYou Karakura dzięki swojej szybkości w bardzo krótkim odstępie czasowym prawie wszystkich poruczników i kapitanów. '''Siła - '''Potrafił bez problemu przeciąć shikai Kommamury i tym samym pokonać go 250px|border|left * :Siła Ofensywna: dużo :Siła Defensywna: dużo :Szybkość: dużo :Kidō: dużo :Inteligencja: dużo :Siła Fizyczna: dużo :'Razem: dużo Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu, w zwykłej postaci wygląda jak katana. Shikai Mocą broni jest Kanzen Saimin, dzięki której Aizen może stworzyć iluzję każdej rzeczy. Nawet jeśli ofiara zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest pod działaniem hipnozy i tak nie może jej nie ulec. Warunkiem koniecznym do zahipnotyzowania przeciwnika jest, aby ten zobaczył moment w którym uwolniona zostaje moc zanpakutō. Komendą, której używa Aizen, jest "rozpadnij się, Kyōka Suigetsu"(Kudakero Kyōka Suigetsu). Bankai Aizen jeszcze nie pokazał swojego Bankai. Jednak z pewnością jest ono potężne. Cytaty *''"Good morning ladies and gentleman of the Espada.We are under attack but first shall we have some tea?"'' dobry panie i panowie z Espady. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani ,ale najpierw może napijemy się herbatki? Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Arrancar